


Сборник драбблов по Revolution

by Lindwurm



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы по 200 слов. Будут пополняться =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Скрываться оказалось проще, чем думал Майлз. Удивительно, сколько безлюдных мест можно найти на военной базе при должной мотивации.   
...Безлюдных, но не звукоизолированных. А Басс во время секса был просто не способен держать рот закрытым. Майлз был не против (он в жизни бы не признался, но его это крепко заводило), но они, черт побери, жили на _военной базе_ , и если бы кто наткнулся на них в процессе... ох.   
Они честно пытались решить эту проблему. Конечно, если рот у Басса был занят - ну, вы понимаете, - то говорить он не мог. Майлз тоже не мог, у него мозги коротило от такого энтузиазма, но его стоны и вздохи были ничуть не тише. Кончалось все обычно тем, что он прикусывал собственную руку мало не до крови, а Басс потом зализывал следы (что в одном случае из трех приводило ко второму раунду).   
Безнадежно.   
\- Ну и что мне с тобой делать? - в конце концов спросил Басс, уткнувшись лбом в бедро Майлза и рассматривая его многострадальную руку.   
\- Понятия не имею, - выдохнул Майлз. - Разве что, связать и заткнуть рот...  
Они посмотрели друг на друга.   
\- Черт, нет, - быстро сказал Майлз, - я этого не говорил. Не в этой жизни, ни за что.   
\- Ага, - сказал Басс. - А я этого совсем не слышал.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Тебя долго не было, - небрежно замечает Джереми. - Я говорил тебе, что Монро изменился к худшему.   
\- Хочешь сказать, это моя вина? - огрызается Майлз. Джереми разводит руками:   
\- Не мне судить.   
Майлз бормочет что-то нецензурное и уходит. Джереми знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы увидеть и истолковать другой наклон головы, напряженные плечи. Майлз задумался. 

\- Я предлагал его убить еще тогда, - говорит Джереми. Монро прищуривается:   
\- И?   
\- А сейчас не буду предлагать, - ухмыляется Джереми. - Когда Майлз на стороне противника - спору нет, хреново. Зато когда он на нашей стороне - намного веселее. Разве нет?  
Монро отворачивается к настенной карте. Джереми знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы определить немного более расслабленную позу. Монро готов пересмотреть свое мнение. 

Когда оба основателя Республики запираются в президентской спальне и не показываются полтора дня, Джереми садится за стол секретаря, закидывает на него ноги и заворачивает всех подряд, даже с самыми срочными делами. Монро сегодня не принимает, скучным голосом сообщает Джереми, и генерала Мэтисона я тоже не видел. Несколько раз он нагружает поднос едой и выпивкой, ставит его под дверь спальни, стучит и быстро сматывается обратно.   
Эти двое у него в неоплатном долгу, думает он. Не следовало, конечно, ждать пять лет, нужно было озаботиться раньше. Но кто же знал, что у него такой талант!


	3. Chapter 3

О букве М на своей руке Чарли большую часть времени не думает вовсе. Однако, когда она впервые видит татуировку генерала Монро, память возвращается, и ей становится нехорошо.   
Конечно, это было больно, но в первую очередь ее охватил ужас от того, что это теперь - навсегда. Этот шрам останется с ней на всю жизнь. Знак того, что она принадлежит Ополчению, что ее заклеймили, как скот.   
Но эта именная татуировка делает все еще ужаснее. Делает все более личным: каждый солдат принадлежит не Республике, а самому Монро. Чарли мутит при одной мысли об этом.   
Потом она вспоминает еще кое-что. Тогда, много лет назад, когда она была маленькой и Майлз катал ее на машине, он был не один. Ясное дело, Монро ведь был его лучшим другом. Чарли не может вызвать в памяти образ целиком, но ей смутно помнятся белозубая улыбка и черные буквы на руке, ниже закатанного рукава. Солнечный день, Майлз смеялся, все смеялись...   
Получается, что и Монро тоже - часть ее жизни "до", пусть малая, но и Майлз был столь же малой частью, пока она не увидела его в Чикаго. Монро - тоже, тоже... И выкинуть это воспоминание невозможно точно так же, как нельзя вытравить клеймо с ее руки. Ей придется жить с этим дальше.


	4. Chapter 4

Первое, что Джон Фабер слышит, когда просыпается - мерное падение капель в дальнем углу. Последнее, что он слышит перед сном - то же самое. Капли падают с интервалом в шесть секунд, каждая пятая - с крохотным всплеском. Фабер уже не только различает его, но и напряженно ждет. Затычки в уши, сделанные из лоскутков рубашки, не помогают: в тишину он вслушивается еще внимательнее, до звона и тумана в голове. Если он просидит здесь еще неделю, он сойдет с ума.   
Месяц назад он думал так же, но - вот поди ж ты - выдержал.   
Его ребра перестали болеть и начали ныть от сырости. Раз в сутки приходит рядовой (каждый раз - разный), ставит рядом с решеткой поднос с миской и кружкой, забирает предыдущий - и молча уходит. Стандартный протокол; Фабер помогал его разрабатывать. За пачку табаку он бы душу сейчас продал, но никто не спешит ее передать.   
Он пытается вспомнить, чья была идея с подтекающей трубой. Может быть, его собственная.   
Постепенно Фабер приходит к мысли, что трибунала не будет. Монро сгноит его здесь, и последним, что Фабер услышит в этой жизни, будет гребаный перестук капель, каждая пятая - со всплеском.   
Но Фабер уверен, что рано или поздно его вытащат, надо только дождаться. И не съехать с катушек до тех пор.


	5. Chapter 5

Планирование заговора - дело непростое, требующее осторожности, внимательности, а главное - правильного выбора союзников. Том и Джулия Невиллы долго обсуждали перспективы, и все время упирались в одно и то же.   
Семейка Мэтисонов.   
\- Как я вижу, Майлз крепко взял Монро за... горло, - Том кашлянул. - Монро теперь пальцем не шевельнет без разрешения.   
\- Майлз как будто забыл о твоем обещании, - заметила Джулия. - Думаешь, он выжидает или стал настолько беспечным?  
\- Скорее второе. И еще: за годы в бегах в нем проснулись и расцвели семейные чувства.   
\- Эта девочка, в которую Джейсон...  
\- К сожалению, да, - сухо сказал Том. - Она упряма, как целое стадо коз, и соображает примерно так же. А Джейсон уже доказал, что собирается за ней бегать. Не стоит его впутывать.   
\- А ее брат?   
\- Дэнни. Упрямство у них фамильное, но он младше и восприимчивее. Впрочем, до сих пор винит меня в смерти его отца...   
\- Смерть одного человека - трагедия, - задумчиво сказала Джулия, - смерть тысячи - статистика. Не помню, где я это слышала. И наоборот: начни помогать всем, и это будет в порядке вещей. Но если ты поможешь только ему...  
Том поцеловал ей руку.   
\- Как всегда, твои советы бесценны, - улыбнулся он. - Узнать, что хочет Дэнни, будет несложно. А с таким рычагом влияния станет возможным отстранить от дел и этих двоих...


	6. Chapter 6

Басс поднял тему национальных праздников вскоре после Трентонской кампании. Пять лет военных действий - и они наконец получили передышку. Впрочем, тут же начались другие проблемы: республику нужно было обустраивать, сочинять законы, издавать декреты и так далее. Порой Майлзу казалось, что их так и похоронят во всех этих бумагах.   
\- Четвертое июля, - сказал однажды Басс. - Оно грядет, и что мы будем делать по этому поводу?   
Майлз задумался. Ненадолго.   
\- А зачем что-то делать? - возразил он. - День независимости от Британии, при всем моем уважении, как-то перестал быть актуальным.   
\- Меньше фейерверков - меньше лесных пожаров, - пожал плечами Басс. - А как насчет остальных праздников?   
После долгих споров они оставили только Рождество, Новый год и день Благодарения, а днем Республики назначили дату окончания Трентонской кампании. Чем меньше люди будут вспоминать про Соединенные Штаты, тем больше они будут смотреть в будущее, заметил Басс.   
В середине февраля, однако, генерал Мэтисон подарил президенту Монро белого жеребца-квотерхорса по кличке Веселый Роджер, а президент Монро генералу Мэтисону - новенький Кольт Питон и пять коробок патронов к нему.   
\- На Рождество, - сказал Майлз Бассу, - ты теперь просто обязан вручить мне стетсон. А я тебе - повязку на глаз.   
\- Обойдешься, - заявил Басс, и, как Майлзу показалось, даже немного обиделся.   
Но коня переименовывать все-таки не стал.


	7. Chapter 7

Майлз оседает в Чикаго где-то через полгода после того, как с треском вылетает с поста генерала Республики. К тому времени постоянная тишина уже вгоняет его в отчаяние. В Чикаго выпивка лучше; они торгуют с кем-то с Севера, по воде; ежемесячно прибывают лодки с грузом спиртного. Бутлегерские традиции никогда не умрут здесь.  
В первый же вечер Майлз напивается до изумления и говорит, говорит без умолку, сбиваясь и путаясь в словах. Ему чудится, что Монро рядом, тоже прикладывается к бутылке, смеется и отвечает ему. Наутро Майлзу худо, как никогда, его долго выворачивает в канаву, потом он тупо сидит на берегу озера, изредка плещет в лицо водой, и одновременно жалеет себя и презирает.  
Он избегает думать о том, каково сейчас Бассу. Майлз топит эти мысли в спиртном, страдает от похмелья наутро, и каждый раз презирает себя чуточку больше. Возможно, однажды он привыкнет к тому, что никто больше ему не отвечает.  
Майлз все еще ловит себя на полуслове, на привычном - и бесполезном теперь - повороте головы. Они с Бассом никогда раньше не расставались надолго; неделя, проведенная по отдельности, скручивала им обоим нервы в тугой узел. И теперь, после шести (семи, восьми, двадцати) месяцев, Майлз чувствует, что гнетущая тишина вокруг останавливает в нем жизнь.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> после 1х10, но с альтернативным развитием событий (Майлз возвращается к Монро).

_из дневника Аарона Питтмана_

Есть немного времени, чтобы подвести итоги. Может, это последняя запись?  
Итак, мы в Филадельфии, Дэнни и Чарли вместе, а Рэйчел Мэтисон жива. Наверное, я должен был бы отдать кулон ей, в конце концов, она жена Бена. Но кулон у Монро, и Майлз тоже.  
Зато изначальный квест завершен. Серьезно, вся эта затея с самого начала смахивала на РПГ. Майлзу с его характером только хомяка-компаньона не хватает. Было бы на что посмотреть.  
Вынужден признать, что в сложившейся партии от меня меньше всего проку. Всегда предпочитал особый вид спорта для закрытых помещений. Сейчас я почти жду, что кто-нибудь подойдет и скажет: ну что, хочешь быть пиратом? А я ему: ох, спасибо, вот только класс у меня другой, называется "неудачник". Спросите, почему я хотел бы вернуть электричество, и я стыдливо прикроюсь всеобщим благом. Монро хотя бы честен, ему нужно оружие.  
Если согласиться, что в жизни есть только три этапа (выживание, социальность, удовольствие), а потом глянуть вокруг, то сразу ясно: мы откатились к первому. Я, увы, в лучшем случае продукт второго. "Не будь злым", ха. Мои знания устарели, это шифр, который никто не может разгадать, даже увидеть не может. Двадцать первый век теперь - век низких технологий, не признающий неудачников.  
Тортик и вечеринка? Непременно.


	9. Chapter 9

Весной, через шесть лет после Блэкаута, президент Монро направил пять отрядов на север, в бывший штат Мэн. Миссия предполагалась легкой, Монро велел установить минимальные налоги, а за поставки картофеля и бумаги обещать торговые доллары, а не золото, чтобы приобщить местных жителей к общему рынку Республики.   
Майлз сперва не одобрил начинание.   
\- Да на что они нам? - спросил он у Монро. - Самая дальняя территория, я удивлюсь, если они еще не под квебекцами.   
\- Да им-то они на что? - возразил Басс. - Нам хотя бы из чувства преемственности. Наверняка многие уже перебрались южнее, а прочим все равно кому налоги платить, да и возможности торговать обрадуются.   
\- Ну-ну, - сказал Майлз. Подумал и добавил: - А еще в Мэне живет автор "Долгой прогулки".   
\- Может, уже не живет, - рассеянно сказал Монро, разглядывая карту. Потом обернулся и посмотрел на Майлза:   
\- Интересно, как он принял блэкаут. Это ж почти как в его книгах. Бац - и свет погас, паника, хаос, страх и ненависть на дорогах Америки.   
\- Да ну, - сказал Майлз. - В его истории у тех, первых, парней была бы пушка. Или я бы трагически помер во время Трентона у тебя на руках.   
Монро хмыкнул.   
Капитан, отправлявшийся в Мэн, получил соответствующий приказ, но популярный некогда "король ужасов" так и не был обнаружен...


	10. Chapter 10

О том, что натворил Майлз, Басс рассказывает ей сам, через месяц. Приходит уже под градусом, тяжело оседает в кресло, выплевывает короткие фразы, повисающие между долгими паузами. Рэйчел слушает; что ей еще остается.   
Недостающие звенья она заполняет сама в следующие годы, из оговорок и умолчаний Басса. Он меняется, становится резче и мрачнее. Рэйчел размышляет, не пора ли действовать. Она думала об этом раньше: соблазнить одного из них, потом всадить нож в бок или пулю в голову, и бежать. Рэйчел не сомневалась, что смогла бы притвориться, не отступила бы на полпути. Но успех был маловероятен. Майлза угнетало чувство вины, а Басс был слишком привязан к нему (теперь она понимала, почему). Кроме того, она неплохо знала обоих, а они - ее. Рискованный и такой неправильный план.   
После ухода Майлза все изменилось.   
Рэйчел крутит неправильный план со всех сторон. Она ясно видит напряжение между ней и Бассом, тугую нить, которую можно сделать струной или удавкой. Басс нарушает ее личное пространство, приближается и отступает. Рэйчел выжидает, чтобы - наверняка.   
Но потом Басс говорит про Дэнни, и планы рушатся, как карточный домик. Он не поверит ей теперь.   
Поэтому Рэйчел выжидает, выжидает, пока не подворачивается удобный случай. Убийство Штрауссера - начало. И превосходное, думает Рэйчел.   
Она больше не будет ждать.


End file.
